The Administrative Core (Core A) will provide administrative and secretarial support, fiscal oversight and biostatistical support for the entire Program, including the four Projects and Cores B, C, and D. In addition, the Administrative Core will work to promote interactions among individual research Projects and Cores to enhance the effectiveness of the Program and achieve its overall aims. The Core will coordinate Programwide meetings and exchange of information as well as manage review of the Program by Internal and External Advisory Boards. Core A will provide biostatistical support for the program. Statistical analyses, including standard comparison methods and modeling support of biomarker studies, will aid Project Leaders in interpreting, integrating, and sharing data and results from the analyses.